


I'm Not Jealous

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pining, The Blue and Gold School Newpaper (Riverdale), Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends June Tumblr Drabble Challenge100-word prompt "I'm not jealous."
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm Not Jealous

Betty scooped her bag up and left the Blue and Gold after a few parting words. Jughead watched her leave, watched her hips sway, watched her ponytail flip as she rounded the corner.

Despite himself, he scoffed once she disappeared.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

 ** _Shit... Kevin's still here..._** "What?"

"You scoffed."

"I didn't."

"You did." Kevin replied before gasping, "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous."

But he was. 

He had a thing for his best friend's girl. A girl he'd grown up with. His very own Tracy True. Nevertheless, this stirring of jealousy was unnerving, sparked by three simple words.


End file.
